Parker Family
The Parker Family is the main family of the series, living in 1471 Spruce Park in Quay Villas, North Yorkshire, England. The family consists of Zenith, Ike, Harpy and Pierre Parker, along with two parents of theirs, Nathan and Madison Parker. The family is the main focus of the series, since the children are the main protagonists. Description In the family, it is mentioned that father Nathan is a werewolf, and the mother Madison is a human, which in conclusion they gave birth to four children as werewolf hybrids. The family suffers from being extremely extraordinary and different from all families, since no one contains the werewolf blood like most members of the family has. It appears that Nathan has 4 siblings, with all of his nieces and nephews being werewolves as well. The family used to live in an old apartment. However, since a group of poachers almost killed the children, Nathan decides to move out to a far-away countryside place with a lot of wild animals as well as its environment being very natural, since it seems to fit the kids more than a cramped apartment. In the family, no children of the Parkers moved out to elsewhere due to the fact they always team up just like their natural behavior, always staying in a pack. Neither of the members have a reasonably high self-esteem about showing their true forms and that they're not humans to strangers, and only show it to people they can rely their trust on. As a werewolf family, everyone except for Madison acts both humanly and wolf-like. They have heightened and more sensitive sensors. They also don't own thick clothing, as they can grow fur and warm themselves with it. During the dark, their eyes glow in their wolf forms. The Parker family seems to show some kind of feud or rivalry towards the Marka Family, another werewolf family formerly from North Yorkshire (now in Israel). The Marka children eventually are acting like the polar opposites of the Parker children, and has no motherly figure. Background The Parker family's origin is not known and so it is not certain that whether the fact of them being werewolves is a curse. However, the Parker family members stated multiple times that no matter what human they breed with, the offspring will be inherited by the wolf blood and too becomes a werewolf as the blood passes down generations after generations. Nathan was an ice cream seller and Madison had her job as a partisan when they first met. After a few years of dating, they settled down after their marriage, to sire four children namely Zenith, Ike, Harpy and Pierre. The Parker Children's birth When Madison was pregnant with her first child Zenith, Nathan and she was worried that Zenith would be born as a puppy and scare the hospital staff. They did not do anything but to let Zenith continue to grow inside Madison, with no purpose of abortion or wanting to send Madison to a hospital even when her water starts to break. Zenith was born under the hands of no doctor, and this also happens to her younger siblings' births as well. Before Ike's birth, Nathan's father suddenly passed away due to leukemia. After Harpy was born and Madison was pregnant with Pierre at the moment, the children's grandmother, who was a witch gave her five magical amulets, as this is to help her werewolf kids and husband to control their forms and not going berserk. Soon after the giving, Madison's mother passed on as well. Soon after Pierre was born, the couple was faced by social workers, referring them to be under the law of neglect and abuse since none of the kids are vaccinated. Later on, a mob of fake policemen abducted the werewolf children and tried to skin them alive, but the mob was killed instead by the children's mother and her friend Debra Dane before doing so. Nathan heard this horrible near-death incident of his children and eventually have a plan of moving to the countryside that has mountains and forests nearby and they did so. Since then, they spend their lives in there. Trivia * They get offended when they read children's story books about wolves being villains and especially if the wolves get killed in the end. This used to be a running gag but it is later found out to be a bit dark. * Another running gag in the series is the children acting like a wolf or a canine animal when they are at home. Like biting their skin to remove their itches, scratching their hair using their legs, sometimes stick their tongue out when sweating and eating dog food. * It is revealed that Jonathan's family is not the only werewolf family, as he has siblings who too are werewolves and has a family on their own too, which means some of his niece and nephews are werewolves too. However, none of his siblings are in Quay Villas but are in different states other than North Yorkshire in England. * Every werewolf member of the family has their crush calling them dog names often as an endearing nickname, which is only used when they are completely alone due to it being weird in public. * Howling is contagious to them, as if one howls and another werewolf hears it, the others will continue the howl. * In reality, the Parker siblings' birth order is arranged by which character was thought out by Yandy first. E.X. Zenith (who was Belle) was created first; therefore the oldest in the order, followed by Ike (who was Denver), Harpy and then Pierre (who was Liam). * Harpy is the only Parker sibling to never change her name in developments. Category:Families Category:Main